


Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in October 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm Recs

He’s fast. Strong. Had a metal arm.” As the Winter Soldier, Bucky’s metal arm is one of his defining features. Within the fandom, it’s been lovingly illustrated by many a fanartist, and employed by fic writers for purposes ranging from whump to humor to smut, and everything in between. Whether it’s being attached to Bucky’s shoulder for the first time or going up Steve’s ass, here are some of our favorite fanworks where Bucky’s metal arm plays an important role.

### Bucky's Metal Arm Fic Recs

 **Title:** A Bullet in the Barrel of Your Best Guy’s Gun  
**Why:** Metal arm fisting. Also has some nice uniform kink. :) “So that’s what this is about. Wanted to see if I remembered enough to be your little Pavlov’s dog if you wore the outfit.” He slipped his hands into the back of the trunks and gently tugged them down. “Well, pal, I am here to tell you: _woof woof_.”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565252>

**Title:** A Good Man is Hard to Find  
**Why:** A modernBucky AU in which he meets Steve because he's the trial patient for Tony's new prosthetic program.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946418>

**Title:** Holding you up to the sun  
**Why:** “Didn't you ever think about – ”

“Putting the fist of HYDRA up Captain America's ass? No, I can honestly say I never thought – “  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438289>

**Title:** In Good Hands  
**Why:** A more general hand kink fic with snapshots of their changing relationship through the years  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213058>

**Title:** Man of Steel  
**Why:** This fic has one of my favorite summaries in the fandom: “It's like Steve looked at his metal arm and thought 'Challenge Accepted.'” Says it all, really. :) :fisting:  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2017860>

**Title:** Possibilities ever more hideous  
**Why:** Lovecraftian horror AU where Bucky's metal arm has a life of its own. It's perfectly logical (even though AU) and yes, heed the warnings before you go into this one.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469225>

**Title:** Remember the Last Time We Were Here  
**Why:** Civil War scene fill covering the period between Steve, Sam, and Bucky’s escape in Berlin to the airport battle in Leipzig, with flashbacks to Steve and Bucky’s prewar and wartime love affair. Lots of emotional arm whump—but also the arm lube comes in surprisingly handy. :)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400724>

**Title:** through smoke, solid ground  
**Why:** This fic is about much more than Bucky's metal arm but what happens to his metal arm is sort of a bracket around a brilliantly original recovery fic. There are some images about what the metal arm means to Bucky that have stayed with me since the first time I read it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117743>

**Title:** Unusual Weather  
**Why:** No arm-related list would be complete without everyone's favorite drug-induced dirty-talking seduction-during-arm-repair scene.  
**Why 2:** Unusual Weather is the first MCU/Stucky fic I ever bookmarked! I've reread it so many times. Stoned!Bucky's old timey dirty talk is the greatest thing ever  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892094>

**Title:** watch them rolling back  
**Why:** [canon divergence] After the Snap, Bucky's arm is left on the ground. Steve carries it everywhere.  
**Snippet:** The last time any of the team tries to really talk to him about Bucky’s arm is when Rhodey asks, frayed and despairing, “What the hell are you even planning on doing with Barnes’ arm? You gonna carry that around for the rest of your life?”

“I’m going to beat Thanos to death with it,” Steve answers. No one laughs. Sam would’ve, even though it’s absolutely not a joke.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565540>

**Title:** We're All Stupid When We're Hurting  
**Why:** Bucky gets an alien bug in his arm that messes with his neural system and the Avengers eventually help him figure it out. Heavy dose of hurt with huge dose of comfort from Steve and his friends.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907305>

### Bucky's Metal Arm Art Recs

Title: war, children, it’s just a shot away  
Why: One of the first fanarts I ever found after joining Stucky fandom, and still one of my favorites. CW: blood  
Link: <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/88946119123/war-children-its-just-a-shot-away-its-3am>

This art brought to you by the current summer-in-October weather here. <https://domirine.tumblr.com/post/144627166786/so-i-saw-cacw-and-i-kinda-wonder-how-blindingly>  
  
And this is… hnng <https://yetanotherobsessivereader.tumblr.com/post/134467019076/arm-by-dapiotoheme>  
  
I searched my blog for arm and found a WIDE range of results, now ranked from least to most silly:  


<https://petiteallemande.tumblr.com/post/172910675972/new-arm-bucky>  
[  
https://angeolras.tumblr.com/post/185395577176/bucky-with-a-rainbow-arm-for-an-anon-on-cc-happy](https://angeolras.tumblr.com/post/185395577176/bucky-with-a-rainbow-arm-for-an-anon-on-cc-happy)  
[  
https://buckykingofmemes.tumblr.com/post/156988884781/yes-i-can-stick-magnets-on-my-arm](https://buckykingofmemes.tumblr.com/post/156988884781/yes-i-can-stick-magnets-on-my-arm)  
[  
https://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/82617874177/as-soon-as-i-finished-watching-winter-soldier-i](https://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/82617874177/as-soon-as-i-finished-watching-winter-soldier-i)  
[  
https://galwednesday.tumblr.com/post/147743902938/quercusrubra-i-knew-i-was-going-to-cover-the](https://galwednesday.tumblr.com/post/147743902938/quercusrubra-i-knew-i-was-going-to-cover-the) (this one has a gif of magnets covering the arm that isn't showing properly here but does if you click the link)  
[  
https://vwyn19.tumblr.com/post/105247661124/hugely-inspired-by-this-text-post-someone](https://vwyn19.tumblr.com/post/105247661124/hugely-inspired-by-this-text-post-someone)  
  
Click through for mini-comic of Bucky's frozen arm being repurposed as an AC: <https://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/post/160242957247/yawpkatsi-in-which-the-ot4-find-a-practical-and>  
  
And here we are at Maximum Silly: <https://nicoise-salad.tumblr.com/post/140364574484/i-have-the-biggest-need-for-tiny-steve-and-metal>

<https://whohehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/144598874548/the-hello-kitty-hair-tie-tho>

Tbh most of dorkbait's stuff features the arm pretty prominently, so … just go to their blog. But here's some particular favorites:  
[  
https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/187952795690/silver-leaf-commission-for-deandraws](https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/187952795690/silver-leaf-commission-for-deandraws)  
[  
https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/187991234350/silver-leaf-commission-for-emily](https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/187991234350/silver-leaf-commission-for-emily)  
[  
https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/187016634040/bucky-for-charlotte](https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/187016634040/bucky-for-charlotte)  
[  
https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/169904391845/commission-for-bittermarch](https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/169904391845/commission-for-bittermarch)  
[  
https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/146918908735/bucky-for-mamamarvel-as-part-of-my-june](https://dorkbait.tumblr.com/post/146918908735/bucky-for-mamamarvel-as-part-of-my-june)  


**NSFW** : <https://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/184328568002/thighs>  
[  
https://almostcanon.tumblr.com/post/137104698204/ill-always-have-your-back-no-matter-what](https://almostcanon.tumblr.com/post/137104698204/ill-always-have-your-back-no-matter-what)  
**  
NSFW** : <https://risowator.tumblr.com/post/141197367152>  


This stereowire classic got eaten by the purge, alas, but is still on Tumblr's servers. Bucky in the Winter Soldier muzzle holding Steve down with the metal arm and fucking him.  
Original, broken link: <https://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/98217745543/hey-who-asked-for-a-drawing-of-bucky-holding-steve>  
**NSFW** Working link: <http://68.media.tumblr.com/2a627cd9573d9bcac8f3d4c716fab84b/tumblr_nccn1heGKj1qmzyzno1_500.jpg>

I don't think the artist's account exists anymore, but their username is in the file name: <https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/521909190453624862/546569705985671168/ookaookaooka_-_technical_difficulties.jpg>

### Bonus: Relevant quote from Sebastian Stan

<https://midnightstreet.tumblr.com/post/150877630019/sebastiansgold-sebastian-about-buckys-hobbies>  
What game, Sebastian. _What game_

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
